¡Auxilio! ¡Soy acosado por una Ídolo!
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada es un joven normal que esta en su ultimo año de escuela, el deseaba pasar este año con total calma, pero las cosas que quiere nuca se dan, pues al salvar la vida de una chica no sabe en que lió se metió, ahora es la envidia, la noticia, y el objetivo mas grande de todo el mundo de la farándula de Japón, al ser acosado por la vocalista de Alice Nine, ¿POR QUE A MI?


**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama, como tampoco los personajes que si existen en la vida real, y aparecen en esta historia, ellos o bueno la mayoría les pertenece a PSCOMPANY (porque si no fuera así que no le haría a ellos xp)**

* * *

 **¡Auxilio! ¡Soy acosado por una Ídolo!**

 _ **Capítulo 1- El inicio de mis desgracias**_

Hay muchas cosas en la vida que a uno le pueda llegar a pasar, unas más extrañas que otras, como encontrarse dinero en la calle, o ser ascendido en el puesto de trabajo que siempre quisiste, pasar el examen final de matemáticas con una calificación alta siendo uno de los peores en la materia, o llegar a tener la suerte de tener una cita con la chica de tus sueños, pero ¿es normal que de una noche a otra te esté acosando una súper estrella? Muchos desearían tener la "suerte" por la que en este momento estoy pasando, pueden llamarme loco, raro, descerebrado, estúpido, lo que sea, pero no se imaginan lo extraño, molesto , cansado y perturbador que puede ser que alguien que apenas conozcas literalmente este encima tuyo cada vez que tiene una oportunidad para hacerlo, además de tener que huir de los periodistas que son como pirañas que si no corres y te escondes rápido en un segundo te devoran sin piedad alguna, de ser molestado por los chicos celosos de la escuela que son incapaces de creer que su ídolo este detrás de un dame como me han apodado ya varios años atrás y quieran literalmente descuartizarte, y como si no tuviera suficiente problemas ya las chicas por hipocresía y algunos fans quieren ser mis amigos para así tener algún chance de poder conocer al martirio de mi vida, además de que a veces llegan a crecer ciertos rumores que llegan a ser exagerados a tal punto de que la chica a la que siempre he estado enamorado se los crea y llega a preguntarme si todo lo que dicen es verdad, lo que logra avergonzarme, negar como un desquiciado disculparme como un idiota y salir lo más rápido que pueda de su campo de visión, y si no te basta todo lo que me pasa, mi queridísimo tío que es un espartano desde que tengo uso de razón me insinúa cosas indecentes, me insulta, se burla, y me termina golpeando por lo "tarado" que soy a no disfrutar tal oportunidad que el destino me ha enviado, pero ¡¿cómo quiere que goce algo que solo ha traído desgracias a mi vida?!, y tu ¿aun crees que después de relatarte mi historia, sigas pensando que un famoso que este obsesionado contigo sea una buena idea?.

Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, tengo 18 años estoy en mi último año de escuela, aun no sé qué quiero hacer cuando me gradué pero ahora tengo un serio dolor de cabeza y no sé cómo solucionarlo, soy el objetivo y/o capricho (porque no creo que sea amor lo que ella siente por mí), de la integrante de una de las bandas de rock más populares de los últimos 6 años en Japón y casi del resto del planeta, Haruka Luna Miura mejor conocida como Haru que es su nombre artístico, vocalista de Alice Nine, aunque antes de que esta locura sucediera yo escuchaba algunas canciones de ellos y medio podía distinguir la banda, en algunas ocasiones muy contadas con mis amigos veíamos entrevistas de ellos o pvs, ella es muy hermosa lo admito y tiene una muy buena voz me gusta como canta y como se transforma en el escenario para dar lo mejor de sí pero conociéndola mejor está un poco loca, es muy rara, a veces habla en tercera persona, y actúa como una niña siendo ella mayor que yo por 3 años, es muy extrovertida le gusta disfrazarse de monstruos y cosas extrañas, nada que ver con las vestimentas que normalmente usa en sus actuaciones incluso siendo una artista visual kei, y le gusta trepar en los árboles, además lo que he notado es que ella aparenta en su vida musical es muy diferente a lo que ella es fuera de ese territorio, o eso es mi punto de vista puedo estar equivocado, en fin aunque tienes sus extravagantes peculiaridades es divertida pero no puedo seguir así es muy frustrante esta situación, y todo comenzó aquella tarde.

 _Namimori 12 de octubre_

Que hermoso es el otoño, las hojas de los arboles teñidos de diferentes tonalidades rojizas, el tiempo que no es ni cálido ni frio, la suave briza que deja su esencia con un olor agradable, si me preguntaran cual es mi estación favorita definitivamente diría que es el otoño es tan perfecta, pues no es tan melancólica como el invierno, ni tan asfixiante como el verano, ni tan lleno de felicidad como lo es la primavera, el otoño es una mescla perfecta de todas las estaciones además de que el paisaje es hermoso como para tener un encuentro con una persona y ser el escenario de un nacimiento de un nuevo romance, ok eso fue muy cursi debo de dejar de ver con mi mama tantos doramas coreanos mira no más lo que llego a decir, me rio un poco por ese hecho, y sigo mi camino admirando el paisaje que me ofrece la ciudad, muy pocas veces puedo llegar hacer esto pues siempre estoy con mis amigos o escapando de un perro agresivo, que no permiten que pueda observar la ciudad en la que vivo, sonrió me gusta esta tranquilidad a veces estar solo es mejor que nada se haya una paz agradable, debería dar este tipo de paseos más seguido después de la escuela, tan absorto estaba de mis pensamientos que no me percate que estaba llegando a un rio, de pronto escucho un grito, el cual rompe mi línea de pensamientos y giro para ver que en el agua se encuentra alguien ahogándose, sin dudarlo dejo caer mi bolso y corro rápidamente lanzándome al rio para poder rescatar aquella persona, después de cogerla en brazos nado hacia la orilla, ya ahí dejo con cuidado a la persona el cual me doy cuenta que es una chica pero no puedo ver su rostro, con voz agitada pregunto si se encuentra bien, el cual ella solo asiente mientras intenta botar todo el agua que trago, yo suspiro de alivio, menuda suerte de que ya sé nadar gracias a mi sádico tío-tutor que me obligo a aprender a las malas, pero gracias a ello pude salvarle la vida a alguien así que por esta vez le agradeceré mentalmente después de todo ya no soy tan inútil, cuando ella puede respirar mejor y deja de jadear, voltea su rostro hacia mí y quedo impactado es muy bella, tiene una tez blanca como de porcelana, unos ojos grandes castaños rojizos que son el mismo color de sus cabellos el cual lo tiene recogido en una cola de caballo alta, acabo de unos minutos me doy cuenta que ella también se queda mirándome fijamente sin llegar a decir nada el cual me hace sentir un poco incómodo, afortunadamente ella se da cuenta y rompe el silencio

-Lo siento, muchas gracias por salvarme señor-Hace una leve inclinación de cabeza en modo de agradecimiento

-No se preocupe, y no me tiene que decir señor no soy tan viejo- me rio un poco nervioso por ese comentario, aunque viéndola mejor se me hace conocida pero no puedo recordar en donde es que la vi- Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero todos me dicen Tsuna es más fácil de decir jajaja- rio torpemente

-Muchas gracias entonces Tsuna-san, soy Haruka Luna Miura pero la mayoría de la gente me conoce y me dice Haru, es un placer de conocerlo- y con una bella sonrisa termina de presentarse dejándome por aquel gesto un poco descolocado- En serio Tsuna-san usted es como un héroe, ha salvado a Haru, Haru se lo recompensara, prometo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto por el momento tengo que irme, Estoy decidida Tsuna-san- Sin saber a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo ella se inclina y me da un leve beso en la mejilla, logrando que me sonrojara fuertemente y quedara en estado de shock quedándome un buen rato en aquella orilla incluso cuando ella ya no estaba cuando al fin pude salir de aquel trance, mire a la dirección en la que aquella chica de nombre Haru había desaparecido, solo pude suspirar de cansancio, alzar los hombros y dirigirme a casa para cambiarme no quería coger un resfriado, cuando llegue y pude cambiarme mi madre estaba viendo J-MELO en la sala, cuando me disponía dirigirme a la cocina para comer algo, rápidamente veo a la chica de esta tarde, cuando intento acercarme conmocionado a la televisión tropiezo con mis propios pies haciendo un estruendo en la habitación, cuando me recupero de la caída que fue algo dolorosa no puedo evitar quedar sorprendido definitivamente era ella vestida de una forma lolita gótica, su pelo estaba suelto adornado con algunos mechones blancos ondulados remarcando más su cara angelical, su ojos estaban con sombra oscuras resaltando aún más sus ojos castaños-rojizos, se veía extraordinaria , ahora sabia donde la vía visto, oh por Kami-sama, oh por Buda, conocí y salve la vida de una famosa, y no solo eso también ella le había dado un beso, UN BESO, aunque fue en la mejilla pero no importaba, sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en más tonterías puse atención a lo que le la presentadora decía

-Bueno esta es una pregunta que los fans están deseosos de escuchar sus respuestas, ¿En este momento los Alicios tienen alguna persona que haya robado su corazón? Jajajaja- pregunto con picardía

-Bueno en este momento no tengo a nadie pero me gustaría conocerla y que fuera una hermosa extranjera rubia- dijo con aires soñadores Hiroto por lo cual todos se empezaron a reír por ese comentario

-No yo tampoco tengo a nadie en especial- Dijo Saga

-En realidad yo si tengo a alguien pero sé que es imposible que ella me corresponde además sería muy problemático, pues no podríamos hacer nuestras escenitas candentes con el resto de la banda presente sin que ellos no se sintieran incomodados ¿verdad que si mi dulce Haru-chii?- Termino de decir Tora rodeando con un brazo a los hombros de la única mujer del grupo atrayéndola a su cuerpo, aunque claro esto lo decía era más por molestar a la mencionada que por otra cosa además de hacer un poco de fan service

-Claro que si me querido Tora-chan jajajaja- siguiéndole el juego- Pero siendo sincera en realidad si hay una persona que ha hecho latir con fuerza mi corazón- termino de decir mientras se soltaba del abrazo del pelinegro, mientras los presentadores incluso los miembros de la banda la miraban sorprendidos por aquella confesión no pensaban que fuera verdad lo que ella decía hasta que con una determinación que solo sus más allegados conocía les hiso saber que ella iba en serio- Hoy después de mucho tiempo logre ver a mi príncipe azul y estoy dispuesta a luchar por el así que prepárate- Termino de decir, mientras que el público gritaba de emoción, la presentadora se reía y los chicos y el manager le dirigía una mirada que decía que más tarde les tenía que dar ella una explicación, pues más que una banda ellos eran amigos, hermanos una familia, después de esa declaración la entrevista siguió su curso normal, preguntando por su nuevo disco, cuando serían las próximas giras, etc, hasta que media hora más tarde el programa termino dejando la pantalla del televisor en blanco y negro sin conexión, y en ese momento Tsuna no podía creerlo había escuchado mal, será que ella se refería a él, no podía ser era una coincidencia, y si no fuera esas últimas palabras que ella le dijo serian ciertas

-No debo estar fantaseando mucho, es imposible que vería alguien como ella en mi jajajaja debo estar cansado si es eso nada más, debo descansar- Se levantó del suelo y se fue a su cuarto sin pensar más en el tema sin saber en lo que le vendría.

Así fue como comenzó todo, ¡¿Dios porque me odias?!, ¡¿Es Karma por ser un tarado?!, ¡¿Es algo que hice mal en mi vida pasada?! ¡ ¿POR QUE A MI?!

 _¿Y tú que harías si algún famoso tuviera una cierta atracción por ti, cual sería tu reacción?_

 _ **Continuara….**_

 **Hola, Hola mina-san cómo están? Aparezco después de años con una nueva historia, si lo se debería continuar mis otros fics pero ustedes saben la inspiración se va y regresa con nuevas ideas xp, además debería estar terminando mi especial de San Valentine lo sé pero es que escuchando Alice Nine- Rainbows esto se me ocurrió hoy y puff aquí esta ajajajja xp es cortito lo se pero bueno sé qué estado desaparecida alguna sabe quién soy? Jajajaja ya nadie me recuerda? Es que el poder de yaoi en tus músicos favoritos fue muy fuerte y me arrastro a Amor Yaoi en la parte de Música-The Gazette y no he podido salir pero es que kai es tan jdjsadhdsh y más cuando es uke kyaaaaaa, ok dejando eso espero les haya gustado mi intento de humor jajajaja xp, este es el punto de Tsuna, el próximo capítulo será el turno de nuestra amada primavera eso si advierto este fic será corto así que relax no se preocupen que si lo terminare y no lo dejare en el olvido como los otros, además ya tengo casi todo para realizarlo y terminarlo, así que denle una oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto mi sensual publico, por cierto a las que les guste Alice nine no me he olvidado de Shou relax el aparesera lo siento pero tenia que meter a Haru en el proximo capitulo explico que hará el, ademas estaba indecisa si colocar a haru en A9 o en los Gazettos, y luego me puse a pensar Haru no podría ser como Ruki y cantar canciones un poco subida de tono como My devil on the Bead o Red motel o Bathroom mejor no, dejemos la en los alicios jajajaja XD**

 **Vocabulario lo digo porque hay algunas personas que no entienden ciertas cosas que use aquí:**

 **-Visual Kei: No es un género de música, es más un estilo de modo de vestir es algo extravagante, un estilo estético visual, que inicio en los 80-90 por X Japan una de mis bandas favoritas, hay muchos estilos de Visual está el Dark como el de The Gazette, el de multicolores esponjado como An Café, el aristocrático como Versailles y así hay más el de Alice Nine es como un estilo de An café combinado como el de The Gazette, tienen sus nombres pero no me acuerdo en este momento después le digo XP**

 **-J-MELO: Es un programa de televisión en donde entrevistan distintas bandas de jmusic es muy bueno y divertido lo presentan dos personas una mujer y un hombre**

 **-Fan service: Es lo que usualmente hacen los artistas japoneses más los de Visual que es como tocarse tanto a ellos mismos como a los de su banda, darse como picos bailar sensualmente enloquecer prácticamente a los fans y hacer que nuestras mentes vuelan y nos emocionan escribiendo yaoi y todo eso**

 **-Alicios: Es el modo que se les llama de cariño al grupo de Alice Nine**

 **-Doramas: Novelas Coreanas, son hermosas TTWTT**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **ATT: Sayaneko-chan**_


End file.
